moititifandomcom-20200214-history
Minute Frontier
MinuteFrontier is an application developed by moitititi. It was released on May 8, 2015 and last updated on July 6, 2017. It is a 2D RPG that utilizes pixilated graphics and allows the player to adventure into the frontier, defeating numerous enemies, bosses, discovering cities and new locations. You can find more here. App Store Description "MinuteFrontier is a retro-styled, time-killing RPG! Kill slime, kill time!" "From the creator of MinuteQuest comes the hotly anticipated MinuteFrontier! A 2D field where the only choice is to advance or die! If you've got a bit of pesky time to kill, why not try it out? Kill slime, kill time!" Gameplay Minute Frontier begins with the player naming their first save file and progressing from km 0.0 as the Villager. After progressing two screens, a Temple will be encountered, allowing for the selection of any unlocked hero, each with their own growth rate and ability selection. Even when changing jobs, the stats and abilities gained from previous levels will be retained. Controls are simple, having the player tap the bottom half of the screen to move the character leftward or rightward. In order to come into combat with an enemy, the player must walk up to an enemy and use their weapon to attack. At this distance, enemies will also attack the player with their own attacks. Attack type, method and power vary for each monster. Defeating enemies will allow the player to gain EXP, causing them to level up. Leveling up provides the player with stat gains, signified by the chart in the JOB menu screen and the lower stat list on the adventure screen. Also gained by leveling up is abilities. Abilities are upgrades that allow for the player to progress further into the game. The affect of these vary, able to allow the player to regenerate life, deal more damage with a higher weapon bonus or allow for extra effect on certain weapons. They are attained by leveling up jobs to specified levels, indicated in the JOB menu. Pets Returning from Minute Quest, the Pets function allows for defeated monsters to become an ally with the player, serving as a damage source that can gain experience and have physical, elemental or mixed attack patterns. Pets of the same monster can be obtained and even left at the Pet Hotel once it has been unlocked. If the player is defeated, their pet flees from the screen, leaving the pet stranded at the area the player was beaten. The player can manually walk back to the area of defeat, where the Pet will be waiting. By chance, going into the House at 0.0km will allow the player to watch an advertisement and choose whether to reclaim the pet without traversing the frontier again, or to go back to the point where they were killed. If they choose to reclaim the pet, it will appear once they finish the advertisement. If they choose to return to the area, they will exit the house at 0.0 km, but when they leave the screen they will return to the area instantaneously. Traveling to the area of defeat by advertisement also forfeits the Pet, effectively losing the Pet from play. Bosses Bosses are similar to monsters in that they can attack players and can be tamed as pets, but have major differences such as the inability to respawn after they have been defeated in the current adventure and the annotation provided in the top right corner of the screen. In order to fight Boss monsters again, one must return home and reset their progress by any means. A majority of bosses also protect a new job that can be unlocked by progressing past their screen after defeat. After reaching the end of the world, the player may opt to enter into the Dimension Door which acts as a "New Game Plus" feature that sends the player back to the beginning of the world with the same character and each enemy having their level increased by 1000. The EXP yield and weapon drop rate from this new world is also increased from the first to compensate for the difficulty. Gallery MFMenu.png|Menu screen, with a profile with stock colors and two custom colored profiles below. Beginning.png|Letter received at the beginning of each new game. Gameplay.png|General gameplay. MTutorial1.png|Inside Home, serving as the basic tutorial. MTutorial2.png MTutorial3.png Category:Games Category:Minute Frontier